Showering
by MusicFreak4758
Summary: What happens when the kidsare out and its Sapphires time to relax? Better than it sounds. My first story, cut me some slack.


**Okay, heres my story. This was inspored by a true story, just so you know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, and sorrily, I don;t own Iggy either.**

**P.S. For information on Sapphire Sky, look at my profile.**

Shower

Third Person

The water felt amazing. It was warm on Sapphires skin as she let it drip down her body. It seemed like forever scince she had actually been able to relax, and just try to unwind. It was amazing. All the kids were out of the house, at a park or somthing with Dylan, Max, Fang, Liz, Conner and Kersty. She and Iggy were the only ones home, and the house was amazingly quiet. She let the water spray over her for afew more minuets, humming softly, and just relaxing. It was so relaxing, she leaned against the wall, and shut her eyes. When she finally decided that the hot water would run out sooner or later, she decided to finally grab the shampoo bottle. She kept her eyes closed, so none of the water would drip in her eyes, and reached her hand out to grab the shampoo bottle. Her fingers brushed against it lightly, and knocked it to the floor.

"Ow!"She cursed in greek. It had landed on her foot painfully, and then thudded to the floor. She scrambled to pick it up, and grabbed it quickly.

"Hey Saph?"Iggys deeper voice came from somwhere outside the door.

"Yeah?"She said softly, massaging her foot gently.

"You alright?"  
"Hmm? No..... Why?"She asked confused slightly.

"I heard somthing. Did you fall or somthing?"He asked carefully. Sapphire rolled her dark blue eyes. Gotta love over-protective bird boys. She thought to herself.

"No, i'm fine, hun. I dropped the shampoo bottle."She said, feeling heat rise to her cheeks, obviously turning a dark red. She was thankful for Iggys blindness sometimes. But normally he could just tell..... He chuckled slightly, and She could practically _hear _him laughed again.

"Okay, just making sure."He said. His voice was slightly hard to her over the water. Suddenly, Sapphire had a thought.

"Hey Ig?"

"Yeah?"He answered back. From the volume of his voice he was standing right outside the door.

"What would you have done if I _had _fallen?"

"Uhm...... Uhhhh"He stuttered. Sapphire giggled slightly, knowing his face had to be amazingly red. He coughed."Uhm..... Gone for help?"He said. it sounded more like a question than an answer. Sapphire burst into peals of laughter.

"Okay, Ig, got it. Just making sure"She laughed again, and he walked away grumbling. She finished washing her hair, and finally shut the water off, and shook her hair out slightly. She pulled the shower curtain back, and reached for my towel.

Her hands just felt the cool counter.

_Crap!_

She had forgotten to bring a towel in. She shook my hair out abit more, then stuck her head out the door.

"Iggy?"She called down the hallway, her voice embaressed.

"Yeah?"He called back. She could hear his footsteps, he had been in the kitchen.

"Uhm, can you get me a towel?"She called. "I left mine in my room"He chuckled.

"No problem, Saph"He said back. She heard him laughing loudly.

"Don't laugh at me!"She called back, annoyed. "Its not funny at all!"

"Sorry, love, but its slightly funny"He said, chuckling more. She rolled my eyes. Her hair was dripping onto the floor, seeing as her head was poked out of the door, her hair still soaked. The ground was wet, and so was the bathroom floor.

"Here you go,"He was walking down the hall.

"Shut your eyes!"She yelled.

"Saph, i'm_ blind_!"He yelled back.

"Do it anyways!"She said loudly. He sighed, and when she saw him again, his hand was over his eyes.

"Good enough for you?"

"Yes."He tossed her the towel, and turned around.

"Okay, hurry up, I got a movie to watch, okay?"He asked.

"Okay, okay"She said back. She finished drying off, and wrapped the towel around her waist. AS she stepped into the hallway, she felt the water under her feet, and then immediatly grabbed for the doorframe. But, it was too late, and she slipped on the puddle, and feel on her butt.

"OW!" This time the curses were in italian. Iggy must have heard her, because she could hear his footsteps. "NO! Do _not _walk down here!"

"What? Why? What happened? Are you okay?"He asked.

"Yes, yes i'm fine! Just.... Go in the other room! I'll be in a minuet!"She called, her voice flustered. Iggy laughed again, and his footsteps were fading. He added with a laugh,

"Hope the bruise on your arse isn't too bad!" Sapphire felt her face go at keast ten shades redder.

"How did you know!?!"She demanded.

"Love, I know _everything._ Go get dressed, and come on into the living room"He said. Sapphire lightly banged her head against the wall.

"What am I going to _do_ with him?"She asked herself quietly.

"Keep him waiting!"He called back. She groaned. How did he hear that? she didn't know. She just got, up and went to her room to change.

**Okay! Thats my first story! **

**Well, to be put up on .**

**So, yeah, I guess as they all say, read and reveiw!!!!!!! And No flames please! Let me get used to the whole, 'other people reading my own work' But i'll get used to it.**

**So thanks for reading, R&R**

**~FMFW~**


End file.
